


morning my sweet

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [6]
Category: Marvel fandom - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World fandom
Genre: Asgard, M/M, Morning Sex, a peak inside Loki's normal life, early morning wake-up call, the second day after his reconnection with is children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>any arguments on the characters in here are explained in the other earlier parts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	morning my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> any arguments on the characters in here are explained in the other earlier parts.

Loki awoke to the early morning air flowing from his open window into his bedroom. (y/n) liked the windows' doors open. she said it was a luxury to be able to do so, and that they should cherish it. Loki rolled over to his left side to meet (y/n). her back was turned to him, allowing him to kiss up and down her shoulder. (y/n) gave a tired shrug and rubbed her right arm up and down.

 

Loki waited until she settled down again, before pestering her once more. this time she batted him away. Loki gave a chuckle. he should have known she was just being lazy. she often enjoyed her lazy days in bed. and why shouldn't she? today she had no further plans but to lie in bed, next to her husband. although the chores of a mother never cease to end. sooner or later the babes would run through the large doors to awaken them to a day of activities only babes would find enjoyable, and as a parent the roll in life is to pretend to enjoy the day until their babes are old enough to understand the feeling of dislike.

 

Loki knew his children would want to play with him since meeting them all yesterday. she he made quick work of (y/n). he shook her until she summoned the energy to open her eyes. he gave a smile, though she missed it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. her hair a mess and movements sluggish. she gave a smile of her own before getting out of bed. Loki stretched out across the bed. signalling for (y/n) to return.

 

"how long do you presume it to be until our youngest is knocking on the door?" Loki asked amused.

 

(y/n) gave him a confused look that seemed to be fighting off a smile. "how do you know he'll be here?" she asked.

"I an a new item in his young life. to me we have reconnected. to him, he has a new friend or toy to play with." Loki smiled.

 

 

"well, I'm going to bathe now. early morning for me. weather I'm playing royalty or mother." (y/n).

"or," Loki cut her off. "we could enjoy our last few minutes alone together." his smile sent shivers down (y/n)s' spine. "as husband and wife."

 

"Loki, did you have enough the night before?" (y/n) asked with an eyebrow perked up.

 

"you're my wife. my loving wife and I cannot allow something like this to come between our bond." he was lying through his teeth. yet he hoped (y/n) wouldn't notice his real meaning behind the words.

 

"you mean the sex?" the rhetorical question caused Loki to let out a laugh. she hadn't changed. even after their long years together. and the years apart she was still the same. though (y/n) knew he had just lied to her she joined him anyway. the bed was still warm from their body heat and the sheets tangled from their tossing and turning. (y/n) combed out her hair using her fingers in stead of her comb.

 

her hair was going to get messy again anyway, so why go through so much trouble?

 

"my lovely little (y/n). for months I have missed you." he said tracing his index finger down the length of her spine. goose-bumps covered her skin, causing to smile. Loki moved to rest between her legs while (y/n) to rest on her back. the children would be awake soon, so they had to make this quick.

 

Loki kissed (y/n) tenderly, holding her tight. he ran his right hand down her side, hosting up her left leg. "Loki, I know this is rushed, but please. before they come in?" she asked. Loki ignored her plea, and continued to kiss his way down. along her jawline, down her neck and alone her collar bone. taking one breast into his mouth and another cupped safely in his right hand.

 

(y/n) arched her back in pleasure. running her fingers through his black hair. Loki pushed her hips back down and lined himself to her entrance. the bed sheet had already fallen off of him. revealing his pale, gorgeous back. his black long hair somehow enticing (y/n)s' feeling for him more. Loki gave the smile (y/n) adored so much. showing his white teeth and allowing his brightened emerald eyes to accommodate them.

 

Loki pushed his way through her. (y/n)s' eyes rolled to the back of her head. after so long.....she missed waking to Loki inside her every morning. a relaxed moment of intimacy. her heart felt warm with love, and the rest of her body warm with something else. "Loki..." she moaned. Loki held her protectively, as if she would fade away through the air.

 

"my (y/n)."

Loki moaned as he rested his head on her left shoulder. it wasn't a rushed moment of lust, but a morning of love. this was how most of (y/n) and Lokis' children were born. out of love. speaking of children...

 

"Loki, faster."

 

Loki did not need telling twice. his pleasure was already licking up his spine as was (y/n)s'. "yes, Loki. uh, please....uh....just a little more." she said. (y/n)s' hips were rising with pleasure. she was so close. Loki moved her legs around him as well as her arms.

 

"there was a time when you used to mark by back. and - Ah!" (y/n)s' nails dug into his back. giving her husband what he craved. pain mixed with pleasure. just how he liked it.

 

on any other day Loki would have teased (y/n) until she was screaming her begging cries into the sky. however, they were on a time limit. so......he couldn't. when they left go (y/n) cried out his name while Loki held (y/n) tighter. (y/n) stroked Lokis' head while he lay panting on top of her. she turned to kiss ear. smiling in bliss. "my Loki." she said simply.

 

 

Loki moved off of her, and covered them both. after they breathing was no longer deep and heavy they looked to each other and laughed for an instant before turning to the shelter of their bed.

 

"good morning my sweet."

 

then a small barely noticeable knock sounded at the door.

 


End file.
